One Happy Life
by minnieami11
Summary: Austin and Ally are 20 years old. They have been partners for years, but stayed just friends. When Austin asks Ally out they realise they do have feelings for each other. Auslly!
1. Austin and Ally

**A/N: This is my first story, so I hope you guys like it. I love Auslly! **

**I don't own Austin and Ally. **

Austin's POV

I woke up today feeling great, than again I'm internet sensation Austin Moon. I went to the bathroom and freshen up. I decided to get breakfast at the mall because of two things. One, I'm forgot to buy food. Two, I'm lazy. On my way out I got the mail. I decided to spend a few minutes checking it. I wanted to see if I was on this month's cover of "Miami Celebs."**(1). **But it was just pictures of Cassidy and her new husband. I started flipping thru the magazine, but it was pictures of her wedding and honeymoon in Hawaii. Just seeing one picture of her reminds me of the day she came back. I was so happy that I planned a romantic dinner on the beach and everything. But before our date she had a concert, and that's where Dez, Trish, Ally, and I found out she had a boyfriend. I figured she never breaks promises. Plus she might find out dating Austin Moon is awesome. Before I could go get her for our date her boyfriend got on stage and proposed to her. I just walked home that night and left everything at the beach. Ally called me a few times, but I was too sad to answer. I told myself that night that I will find the one someday just not today. I threw the magazine away, and got the keys to my apartment and car. I lock the door then, walked to my car and drove to Sonic Boom. When I got there it was still closed, odd. But I realized Ally gave me a key since her dad gave her the place. When I got inside I went right to the practice room. When I got inside I saw sleeping Ally on the couch.

"Wake up Ally." I said slowly shaking her.

"5 more minutes, please." Sleepy Ally said.

"You made me do this." I said grabbing her songbook.

"Don't touch my book!" She said sitting up, looking at me.

"How did you know?" I asked her curiously.

"I know who touches my book." She told me grabbing the book out of hands.

"Hey, want to grab some breakfast?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said fixing her hair.

"Shall we?" I asked her holding the door.

"We shall." She said grabbing my arm.

Ally's POV

I haven't slept a lot these past few days, because Dallas broke of our engagement. One of his ex-girlfriends came back and took him away from me. So last night, I stayed up all night watching Titanic.** (2) ** I woke up this morning by Austin. We went and got breakfast. He got pancakes (of course.) and I got a breakfast sandwich. We sat down and started talking.

"Hey, are you on the cover of "Miami Celebs."?" I asked Austin.

"No, it's just Cassidy and her new husband." He said frowning and playing with his pancakes.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know." I said looking down.

"No, it's not your fault." He said looking at me.

"Look at the bright side your Austin Moon you'll find someone better." I said touching his hand.

Austin's POV

When she touched my hand I felt a spark. I started getting feelings for Ally last week, but I thought it was nothing. It started growing so I decided I would ask her out one day, and think today is that day.

"Ally?" I said holding her hand

"Yeah, Austin." She said looking down talking her hand away.

"Ally, look at me." I said when she looked at me.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked her.

"Austin, I thought you wanted to stay friends?" she asked me.

"I did before I started getting feelings for you."

"Then I will go out with you." She said with a smile on her face.

I just sat there and smiled too. I know now that I, Austin Moon want Ally Dawson.

**(1): I made up Miami Celebs, so I did nothing bad.**

**(2): I don't own Titanic.**

**So what did you think? Review!**


	2. Talking with Dez and Trish

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I forgot to put this in the first chapter, so I want to thank three of my favorite authors jmariemackenzie, disneychannelswag, and smileysteph. Because I got their opinion if I should do this story and now I'm doing it. Read their stories One Big Happy Family and Six Little Rules, they're awesome! **

**Now on with the story! I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV

A couple weeks ago I started getting feelings for Austin, but I just let it go. When he asked me out all those feelings came back. With that smile on his face I knew he was so happy, the last time I saw that face was when he found out Cassidy came back. I never told him that she used the little dinner he had on the beach. I called him a couple times, but he never answered. After breakfast we went to Sonic Boom. Good thing nobody was waiting when we got inside. I started getting ready and people started coming inside. That's when Austin started talking.

"Ally, I got to go so see you later." He said standing by the door.

"Oh ok, see you later." I said while waving. Then I started helping customers.

Austin's POV

I was going home to plan my special date with Ally this Friday. On my way to my car, I decided to call Dez. He was the first person I told about my crush on Ally, and he just rubbed it in my face. I dialed his number and he picked up.

**Austin **___Dez_

**Hey Dez, guess what?**

_Hey Austin, and what?_

**I asked Ally out!**

_Finally, you did. So where are you taking her?_

**I don't know yet, can you come over?**

_Sure, I'll be there in five. Bye _

**Bye.**

Right when I ending the phone call, I got home. I went into the kitchen and got a drink. Then I heard a knock on the door, I opened it, and Dez came in.

"Hey Dez." I said closing the door.

"Hey Austin, can I have something to drink?" He asked opening the refrigerator door.

"Sure, but there's not much I need get groceries."

"So where are you taking Ally on your date?" He asked opening his water bottle.

"I don't know, where do you think I should take her?"

"Take her to that new fancy restaurant on the beach, I heard Trish and her talking about and Ally's dying to go there." He said talking a seat.

"Yeah I'll take her there, thanks Dez!" I said

"No problem."

Ally's POV

It was finally closing time and I decided to text Trish to come over. **Ally **_Trish_

**Hey Trish, can you come over?**

_Yeah, be there in five._

When she got here, she had a piece a paper in her hands.

"Hey Trish, what's in your hand?"

"Oh, it's just an employee survey, I have to take."

"Guess what?"

"Austin asked you out."

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"I was working at that new sandwich place you were sitting behind."

"Oh, I wonder where he's taking me."

"I bet it's somewhere romantic." She said sitting down looking at a magazine.

"Let's go shopping then." I said grabbing her hand.

"Ok, let's go to that new dress shop, I'm working at."

"What about the sandwich place?"

"I got fired."

"Ok, let's go." I said locking the door.

It was a cute little dress shop. Trish and I were looking at the dresses. I was picking the ones I taught looked cute and me, but Trish says I need to look hot and out there. She says I still dress like I did before. She was picking ones that was ok. When we were done picking, I went to try them on. I tried on a lot of dresses, but they weren't the one. Not even Trish's. I was down to the last three dresses. The orange spaghetti strap dress was great, but not the one. The purple short sleeve with black belt dress was still not it. I thought I was done until I saw the dress that I wanted. It was one of Trish's picks, but I didn't care. It was a strapless midnight blue dress that was a little glittery. I came out of the dressing room a Trish sat there wide eyed.

"Trish, is this the one?" I asked her.

"Yes, Austin is going to drool over you." She said looking at me.

"You think?" I said while spinning around.

"Yes, of course." She said.

"I'm buying it!" I said while walking into the dressing room.

I bought the dress and some silver heels. Tomorrow, Austin Moon is going to love me.

**So what did you think? Tomorrow is The Date. Yay! Sorry for the late update. ** **Remember Review! Sorry for any mistakes. **


	3. The Date

**A/N: Ok the chapter you guys been waiting for. The Date. Thanks for the reviews, I'm really happy now. I was going to post chapter two earlier yesterday, but I had to go to my brother's high school. Enjoy the chapter!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV

I was so excited for today. It was my first date with Ally. I got the reservation to the restaurant, and I'm taking her on a walk one the beach. _The perfect date_, those three words kept going through my head. Cassidy who? I couldn't wait for tonight, I was going to make Ally mine. I saw Trish yesterday, and she said Ally had a surprise for me. I don't want to see Ally till the date, because when I'm excited I tell people random things. And I might tell Ally about my surprise date. I bought her white roses, and I got myself a new suit. I was excited for tonight, how many times am I going to say that? Yesterday, I found out Dez is growing a crush on Trish. Wait, until I tell Ally we might be able to say double date, soon. It was four hours till our date, so I decided to call Dez. **Austin** _Dez_

**Hey Dez**

_Hey Austin, sorry I can't talk right now._

**Oh ok, Bye.**

_Bye._

I'll just take a nap.

Three hours later

Ally's POV

It was one hour till my date with Austin. Trish came over to help me get ready. She was sitting on a chair reading a magazine, when I came out of the bathroom.

"Ok, first hair, second make up, third dress." She said touching my wet hair.

"Great." I say while taking a seat in front of the mirror.

I took a while, but she curled my hair put some make up on. I saw myself in the dress. I'm ready. I was talking with Trish, until I heard a knock on the door. I got up to get it, because I knew who it was. I opened the door and saw Austin holding flowers.

"Hey." I said stepping outside.

"Hey, I got these for you." He said handing me the flowers.

"Thanks, so where are you taking me?" I asked putting the flowers into a vase.

"It's a secret, now I know Trish's surprise." He says looking at me smiling.

"What, is there something wrong?" I ask looking at the dress.

"No, you look stunning, beautiful, amazing, you even took my breath away."

"Thank you." I said hugging him. Then, he surprisingly picked me up bridal style, and said.

"Lets go on our date."

He carried me to his car, and gave me a blindfold. It was a quiet ride. When we got there, he opened my door and when I took off the blind fold, I saw the restaurant I've wanted to go to.

"Oh Austin, you didn't have to." I said looking at him.

"No, I wanted to." He said taking my hand. When we went inside, it was so beautiful.

"It's so beautiful!" I said looking around.

"Not as beautiful as you." He said putting his arm around my shoulder.

We went to our table and ordered dinner. When it got here, I started talking.

"How did you know I wanted to come here?" I asked him.

"Dez overheard you and Trish talking about this place."

"Wow." I laughed.

"Hey"

When we were done with dinner, he paid the bill. Even though I said I should pay my half, he wanted to. He said he had another surprise for me. I was excited to see what it is. He put his hand over my eyes. And we walked there. He took his hands off my eyes and I saw the beach.

"Why are we here?" I asked

"I wanted to go on a walk with you and what more romantic then the beach and the sunset at the beach." He said. I laughed at the last part. I took off my heels and held them with one hand and holding his in the other. We started walking on the sand were the small waves would hit our feet.

"You know you look gorgeous tonight." He said standing in front of me.

"I know you told me like a billion times." I said smiling. That's when we both started leaning in. Before I knew it our lips were touching, I swear I felt fireworks. My hand went around his neck and his around my small waist. We got apart and made a run for his car. I gave him a small peck on the lips before we left. I saw at the corner of my eye him looking at me. When we got to my house, I gave him a small kiss but that led to a long make out session. He slid his tongue at the bottom of my lip, and I let him in. When we broke apart, I found out I moved from the passenger seat to his lap. Before I left he whispered in my ear.

"Tonight was amazing."

"I know." I smiled on my way out. He watched me make my way inside, and then left. Tonight was amazing.

**Ok that was the date. Review! See you tomorrow. Bye**


	4. Author's Note!

**Author's Note!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in three days. With school starting, I can only update three times a week. I type during the week and on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday I update. When I don't have school on some week days, I will update. This upcoming week there will be at least 4-5 new chapters, then that's when things change. I hope you're enjoying my story! Listen to "The way that you do" from Austin and Ally, it's awesome. And have an amazing school year!**

**Amy- Minnieami11 :)**


	5. Pancakes for breakfast!

**A/N: Like I said I was going to update. This will have Dez and Trish in it. Ok, read on.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Austin's POV

Wow that one word was in my head the whole night. It was Sunday so I knew the store was closed today. I decided to drive down to Ally's. I knock on her door, no answer. Again, no answer. I decided to text her. **Austin **_Ally_

**Hey Ally, you awake yet?**

_Now I am._

**I'm waiting outside can you let me in?**

_Yeah be right down._

I waited outside for a few minutes until she opened the door.

"Hey, Austin, come inside." She said guiding me inside.

"Hey Beautiful." I said facing her. I made her blush; it's always cute when she blushes.

"So why did you wake me up?" She asked pouring orange juice in two cups. I take one.

"So when is it wrong to see my girlfriend?" I ask pulling her to me.

"Oh, so we're official?"

"Does this mean we're official?" I leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away after with a smile on her face.

"Yes, yes it does."

"Want to go get some breakfast?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but let's call Trish and Dez first, I haven't seen them all weekend." She said while pulling out her phone. I got my phone out too. He picked up right away. **Dez** _Austin_

_Hey Dez_

**Hey Austin**

_Want to grab some breakfast with Ally and me?_

**Sure, where are you going?**

_Maybe IHOP, See you later Dez_

**See you later**

When I hung up the phone I didn't see Ally. So I guessed she went upstairs. So I went upstairs to look for her. I heard the shower running, so I sat on her bed and waited for her. She changed in the bathroom; I guess she knew I came up she came out, she was wearing a blue sun dress. I just started staring at her.

"Ready to go?" She asked me, but I didn't talk. I just kept staring at her; I think I even started drooling.

"Austin. Earth to Austin." She said

"Yeah." I said looking at her. She had a mad look on her face.

"I was trying to get your attention for five minutes but you were in Austin world." She said putting her hands on her hips. She looks so cute when she's mad but she means business.

"I'm sorry; you look so cute in that dress, maybe even sexy." I said looking at her; she had a smile on her face.

"Thank you Austin." She said when I stood up.

"Let's go." I said taking her hand then walking out the door.

When we got there Trish and Dez were already waiting for us.

"Why did it take you guys so long?" Trish asked us, with a mad look on her face.

"Sorry, Austin land was open and Austin wanted to go for a few minutes." Ally replied while looking at me.

"It's ok, let's just order now." She said while opening a menu.

We all ordered pancakes, and when they came Dez started a conversation.

"Hey guys, we haven't all hanged out in a while." He said while shoving a fork full of pancake in his mouth.

"Dez is right guys; we should hang out this weekend." Ally said while cutting her pancake.

"Right, since we all are over twenty one we should go to that new club." Trish recommended.

"Yeah we could go there." I said.

"I'm cool with that." Ally said.

"Cool!" Dez said with pancake in his mouth.

"Ok great we're going there." Trish said

"When are we going?" Ally asked Trish.

"This weekend." She said

This weekend I'm going to a club with Ally, Dez, and Trish. Hopefully no girls try to hit on me.

**Ok what did you think? Sorry for the really, really, really, really late update. Remember Review! Next chapter is Ally's POV, then the club. I'm so sorry to say this but I won't be updating till Monday. I will give you guys three chapters then, maybe I can post earlier but that's almost impossible for me right now. Let me know if you guys have any ideas for The club. Review or PM me! Bye**


	6. He's back!

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! Ok this is not going to be Ally's POV just a regular chapter but then The Club. Thanks for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! A short author's note at the end of the chapter. Please read! But you don't have to it's going to be on the next chapter too. On with the story!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally! Disney does!**

Ally's POV

It was Thursday, and I woke up today by an alarm not Austin. I had to go work at Sonic Boom today, but tomorrow I'm going to a club. Wow that should be fun; I mean I had alcohol before but never too much. It was my break after the first half of my quiet shift at Sonic Boom, so I went to go get some lunch. I was eating a salad when I got a text from Austin.

_Hey babe, I miss you so much! I bet you look sexy today! ;) See you later._

I smiled at his text, but I was late. I grabbed my stuff and headed to Sonic Boom. I was walking there until I saw Dallas and his girlfriend fighting. I just wanted to see what could happen, so I hid behind a bush. I'm never an eavesdropper but I wanted to see this. Just then I remembered to text Austin.

_Hey, you'll see if I look sexy later. Maybe come by Sonic Boom later? See ya! ;)_

I look back at Dallas, He's still arguing with his girlfriend. This might take a while.

Dallas' POV **(I bet some of you weren't expecting him.)**

I hate Candy so much. We are in a great almost perfect relationship until she decides to sleep with a guy.

"Why did you sleep with him, Candy? Is he better than I am?" I asked her.

"No, but he is a great kisser. It was a dare, I swear!" She told me.

"What was the dare, Candy?" I asked with anger in my voice.

"Have a two minute make out session with a random guy." She said with her hands up.

"Two things. First where did you do the bet? And second you did "it" with him!"

"It was at a bar with five of my friends, and I was drunk." She said playing with her hair.

"Going to a bar makes it even better doesn't it, Candy." I said with hurt on my face.

"No."

"How about let's make this simple, we're thru." I said walking away.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She said grabbing her purse then walking over to me.

"Yes I am. I wasn't even happy with you. I still like Ally." I said turning around, but she pulled me back.

"You still like that slut."

"Yes I do, and I'm going to go find her." I was about to turn around but then I hear something move. I think it was the bush.

Ally's POV

I ran away as quickly as I can. I realized he will do everything it takes to get me back with him. So I needed back up. I texted Trish to come. I don't want Austin to know about this, he will just punch the life out of Dallas. I get my phone out of my pocket and write quickly. I can even see the screen. I text Trish

_Help! Come quick to Sonic Boom! _

I run inside and close the door. He was at least at the other side of the mall, so he will be here in at least twenty minutes. Trish better come quickly.

Austin's POV. (**Sorry for the switching.)**

I take a break from recording and check if Ally texted me back. She sent me two messages. I check the older one first.

_Hey, you'll see if I look sexy later. Maybe come by Sonic Boom later? See ya! ;)_

By the way she texted me I think she does look sexy. I move on to the next one.

_Help! Come quick to Sonic Boom!_

I get out of my seat quick and go find Brian (my agent).I finally find him.

"Hey Austin, ready to record?" He asks me while putting his cup down.

"No, I actually have to go. Ally needs me." I tell him while pointing to my phone.

"Sure go ahead we will continue tomorrow."

"Thanks Brian." I say while patting his back.

I run out the door and into my yellow mustang. I drive fast but not as fast to get pulled over.

Ally's POV

I hide behind the counter, while I watch my clock. It's past twenty minutes, where can Trish be? I think Dallas lied to his girlfriend, or he's at Cinnamon Roll Shack** (1)**, they're having half off cinnamon rolls this hour and nobody passes up that. I stand up and walk over to the piano and dust it off. Then I hear the door open, I guess another customer.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom, how may I- Dallas!" I said looking at him.

"Hey Ally, can we talk?" He asked walking over to me. I look down when he comes.

"There's nothing to talk about, Dallas." I said walking around him.

"Look Ally, I made a huge mistake please. Can we be together again?" He asked me and grabbing my hand, but I quickly pull away.

"No Dallas, I'm in a happy relationship." I said while cleaning the counter.

"Really with who?" He said and crossing his arms.

"Austin."

"He's just going to break your heart, and throw you away. I still love you."

"He loves me and I love him. Get that throw your fuckin** (2)** head." I said with anger. But then his hand whips my face and I fall to the ground.

"Don't ever say that to me again, got that?" He said. I stayed quiet, but that just made him angrier.

"Got that?" He said while kicking me.

"Yes." I said in a weak voice.

"Say you're sorry." He told me, but I sat there quiet again.

"Say you're sorry! He said again while kicking me harder than the first. That's when I'm saved.

"Stop hurting her!" Austin said while coming closer

"What are you going to do, pretty boy?" He said with a laugh. That's when Austin punched him in the jaw, and then Dallas fell backwards.

"Am I pretty now?" Austin asked Dallas.

"You win this round, Moon." He said while getting up and walking away.

"Oh Ally, are you ok?" He asked me while helping me up.

"Owww, I have a lot of bruises now."

"Let's get you to a hospital."

"Yeah." I said while holding my hand.

We got in his car and within a few minutes we're at the hospital. I got in a room and now we are waiting for the results.

"Austin?" I asked him.

"Yeah Ally?" He said turning to me.

"How did you know Dallas was at Sonic Boom?" I ask in a shy voice.

"I got your text." He said while sitting in a chair right next to me.

"I thought I sent that to Trish?" I ask myself.

"Why would you send it to Trish and not me?"

"You would've beaten the life out of Dallas, which is what you almost did."

"You're not wrong; I just want you to be safe." He told me while stroking my hair.

"Thanks for caring." I said kissing his cheek.

I was free to go home; turns out Dallas only gave me a few bruises. Austin stayed with me; I kept waking up every five minutes. Because I had nightmares of Dallas, but Austin was there to get me to calm down. He sang me a song, and then I was out like a light.

**(1): I don't know if thats a real thing. i just thought of it.**

**(2): Sorry for the swearing.**

**Wow, longest chapter I wrote. Hope you liked it; it was kind of a filler. Sorry again for another late update. But while you're waiting read "Forbidden Love." It's a Lab Rats story, but it's still awesome. I love Billy Unger; He tied with Ross Lynch for me. Both are HOT! See ya tomorrow for The Club I will post before the new Austin and Ally. K bye! :)**


	7. Author's Note 2!

**A/N: I just made a poll while you're waiting. New chapter should be up on Thursday. I have a feeling this is going to be your guy's favorite. I will put up a poll every week to keep you guys occupied. Some will be random, about the cast, or the show, I don't know. I got the Austin and Ally soundtrack! Planning on getting another one to keep safe. Did you see Ross on Take over with Erie D. He said his mom does his hair. Well see you on Thursday. Bye! **

**Amy (Minnieami11)**


	8. The Club

**A/N: I got four reviews! Yay! This is my first story, give me a break. Second update of the school year, this time The Club. Sorry I did not update on Sunday, family emergency. At the end of the last chapter I gave a shout out, I think some of you didn't see it. When you're waiting for an update read "Forbidden Love." It's a Lab Rats story but it's awesome! Ok, on with the story. P.S. it's Saturday in the story.**

**I don't Austin and Ally!**

Austin's POV

I had a long night, but I didn't care. I just know Ally is safe. I woke up by the sun in my eyes, and find myself on the coach. But without Ally, I go upstairs and find her on her bed. I decided to make her some breakfast. I get down stairs and make some pancakes. I make eight, four for me and four for Ally. I put the last pancake on the plate, and then I hear a scream. I run upstairs and see Ally in a bad dream. I sit by her trying to calm her down. I stroke her hair and sing her a song. She calms down and lies back down. After a few minutes, she wakes up.

"Good morning Austin." Ally says while sitting up.

"Good morning Ally." I say while pulling her to me.

"How bad was it last night." She asks me while holding my hand.

"I got you to calm down, don't worry."

"Thank you, Austin." She tells me while giving me a kiss. But that slowly turns into a make out session. She slowly pulls away for air a little after.

"Do you mind if I hang out with Trish today?" she asks me.

"Sure, but you have to eat breakfast with me."

"Ok."

I pick her up and carry her down stairs. I set her down on the chair, and pass her pancakes.

"So what are you going to do today?" She asks me while taking a bite of pancake.

"I'll go hang out with Dez." I said

"Ok, I should go get ready." She said leaving.

"I'll just go to my apartment, ok." I said grabbing my stuff.

"Ok, you remember tonight right" She said putting her hair in a messy bun.

"Yes, the club. Bye Ally" I said, then giving her a peck on the lips.

"Bye Austin." She said then waved. I waved back. I got into my car and went to my apartment. I felt lonely so I called Dez over he'll be here any second.

"Hey Dez." I say while letting him in.

"Hey Austin, I called you last night you didn't pick up, where were you?" He said while looking in his bag for his phone.

"Sorry I had to take Ally to the hospital. Dallas beat her up" I told Dez.

"Wow, is she ok?" He asks while pulling out a rubber elephant.

"Yeah, just a few bruises. Dez can I ask you something?" I asked while biting into an apple.

"Yeah Austin we're best friends."

"I need some way to tell Ally that she's mine forever, and she'll always be safe." I said.

"Then propose to her, Austin." He said holding up his letter P.

"You think I should, I mean we only went on one date."

"Yeah but you've known her for years." Dez told me.

"Your right, I will. Thanks Dez." I said patting his back.

"You're welcome Austin. Let's go get food your fridge is empty."

On Sunday, I, Austin Monica Moon, will propose to Allyson Marie Dawson. Well soon to be Allyson Moon. I like the sound to that.

A few minutes before going to the club.

Ally's POV

"I still can't believe he did that to you." Trish said to me while fixing my hair.

"Yeah I know, but I'm fine now." I said while looking at my dress. Trish picked it out for me. It was midnight blue, the color I wore to Austin's and I first date, but it wasn't flowy. It showed my curves; Trish said I look hot in it. She took a picture of me then put it in our scrapbook, in a section labeled. _Pictures of Ally wearing clothes that make Austin drool._ We were going to meet Dez and Austin there. We got outside and went into the car and drove there. It was a club called _Club 21_. **(1)** We saw Austin and Dez waiting by the entrance.

"Hey guys, ready to go inside." I ask them. Dez nodded yes and Austin stares at me speechless.

"Let's just go inside without him." Trish suggests. Dez and I agree. Austin just stares at me. We walk inside and it's so hip and fun. There are people dancing everywhere, some people drunk. But most of them are not. Dez and Trish are who knows where and just start dancing into the crowd. I'm in the groove until two hands hug me from behind. And I know who it is. _Austin_.

"Hey, Sexy. You leave me outside, and then start dancing by yourself." Austin says then starts placing kisses up my neck.

"I'm thirsty, Austin." I whisper in his ear.

"Ok let's go get you something then." He tells me.

He takes me to the bar and orders both of us alcoholic lemonade.

"You never kissed me on my neck before why now." I question him.

"If you don't like it I won't do it anymore." He tells me.

"No, I liked it. I just taught the first time you were going to do it is when we do "it"." I tell him while playing with my cup.

"Oh, why did you leave me outside? Someone could've taken you away." He said while grabbing my hand.

"Well, that didn't. Don't worry. Ok." I said

"Are you bored?" He asks me.

"Yeah, kind of." I say while taking a sip of lemonade.

"Let's go home then, there is no point on staying here if we don't want to."

"What about Trish and Dez? They wanted to spend time with us?"

"Are we all together, Ally?" He said while looking around.

"You have a point there."

"Hey let's, go home, cuddle, and watch Finding Nemo**. (1) **He said while giving me a peck on the lips.

"How do we tell Trish and Dez?"

"Already did, they're fine with it." He said while showing me his phone.

"Ok let's go."

We went home, watched Finding Nemo. And fell asleep on the couch. I wonder what tomorrow is going to bring?

**(1): Don't know if that is a real place or not.**

**(2): I don't own Finding Nemo.**

**Well what did you think? Review! Ok I know some of you wanted girls to hit on Austin and boys to hit on Ally, or they do something that night. That stuff is for later, and what not. My advisor says what not a lot so I wanted to say it. Austin and Ally soundtrack! Best album Disney has made! Crazy 4 u is my new favorite R5 song. Well see you next time on One Happy Life! Next, The Engagement part 1 & 2. Bye!**


	9. The Engagement part 1

**A/N: Ok, maybe the poll wasn't such a good idea. But if you want me to do it, PM me. You guys are getting anxious for the engagement, but they are in two parts. And I can only post once a week, and this week my teachers decided that it was a good idea to pile us with homework. Well I will stop my jibber jabber and you can read The Engagement part 1. Well here you go.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the songs mentioned in this story.**

Austin's POV

Ok, today is the day. All of the nervousness is all back; I don't care if I say I don't get nervous, when Ally is involved the rest of the world goes away. Right now I need to tell Trish to distract Ally for the afternoon, while Dez and I go get a ring. I can't believe I wanted a last minute to get a ring. All that matters is that Ally is happy. I better call Trish now. **Austin **_Trish_

_Hello?_

**Hey Trish**

_Oh hi Austin Why are you calling?_

**I need you to keep Ally busy for the afternoon.**

_Why? Oh Austin Moon if you hurt my bes-_

**I'm proposing to her, Trish**

The line went dead after that, well not until I heard screaming.

_Oh my gosh Austin, why didn't you tell me this earlier._

_**Because I wanted it to be a surprise.**_

_I could keep a secret._

**I know, so will you do it?**

_Why not, I will keep Ally busy. See you later Austin_

**Bye Trish**

I was on my way after that. I got into my car and then drove off. When I got there Dez was already waiting for me.

"Hey Dez." I said while waving to him.

"Hey Austin, today is the big day." He said while pointing to the door.

"Yeah, let's go inside." I said while opening the door.

When we got inside it was all diamonds. Necklaces, bracelets, rings, and earrings. We looked around until we saw the engagement rings. There were so many, I need to know which one to get Ally. A tall man came up to us. I think he works here.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The tall man asked us.

"I want to by an engagement ring for my girlfriend. Which one do you prefer?" I ask him while looking thru the glass.

"Well it depends; do you want a small diamond or a big one?" He asks me.

"Well I love her with all my heart so I guess a big one?" I say

"Ok, here is one that is might be to your liking." He said while holding up a ring.

He showed me this little ring with one big diamond in the middle with two small ones surrounding it. It was perfect.

"Yeah, this looks amazing. I will take it." I said while holding it.

"Ok, I will ring you up. Do you want it engraved?" He asks me while putting stuff into the register. **(Did you catch what I did with "ring"? Yeah, not a funny joke.)**

"Yeah, I guess I will do that." I say while I still look at the ring.

"Great, what do you want it to say?" He said while getting a pen and paper.

"It's always been a love song."

"Ok come and pick it up in about an hour." He said while taking the ring.

"Ok, great. See you later." I said while getting Dez out of the store.

"Hey, I was looking at a panda bracelet. And why did you pull me? This is my favorite shirt." He said while fixing his shirt.

"Ok, anyway. I found the ring!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Great! Ok, what do else do you need?" He asks me

"Thirty- six roses and sticky notes." I said looking at my note pad.

"Ok, here are thirty-six sticky notes." He said while pulling out a whole pack of sticky notes.

"Great, thanks Dez! Ok, by any chance do you have roses?" I said with a smile.

"No, let's go to the store." He said while waking to his car.

We got there and bought three dozen packs of roses. I have a great plan in mind.

"Ok do you need anything else?" Dez asks me.

"No, I'll see you later Dez." I said while waving to him.

"See ya." He said while waving back.

I went to get the ring. After I got it, I went back to my house. I had my outfit all ready. I was going to propose her in the park with a picnic. I started cooking the chicken. Ally is going to love the food I made.

Last but not least I made a cake, her favorite vanilla. I was going to sing "Marry you" a new song I learned. **(1) **I can't wait for tonight.

**Ally's POV**

I woke up this morning by Trish. My surprise, I taught it would be Austin. She came by, we ate breakfast and then she wanted to go shopping.

"So can you tell me why we are shopping?" I ask Trish while looking at dresses.

"No reason." She says

"Ok." I say with a small smile.

"Did you find anything you like?" Trish asks me.

"No, not really." I said

"Ok then let's go to the next store." She said while going to the entrance of the store.

I walk up behind her, until I saw the most beautiful dress I ever saw.

"Trish wait!" I said

"What Ally?" She said while turning around.

"Look at this dress." I said while looking at the dress.

"It looks beautiful." She said

"Can I go try it on?" I ask her while I find my size for the dress.

"Sure go ahead." She said with a smile on her face.

It was this beautiful straight turquoise dress. It went down in the back but stopped above my knee in the front. I looked at myself in the mirror. I have to admit I look Hot. I bet Trish is going to but a picture in this dress in that section of our scrapbook. I came out of the dressing room to see Trish.

"Oh my gosh Ally you look amazing!" She said with a huge smile.

"Really, I look that good in this." I said while dusting the dress off.

"Yes you should get it!" She said

"I think I will." I said while looking at myself one more time.

"More like you are." She told me.

"I'm going to change and I'll meet you by the register."

"Ok." She said

I went to dressing room and changed. I met Trish by the register, and she was holding sparkly silver pumps.

"Why do you have these?" I say while taking them from her.

"I figured you need something to go with the dress." She said while looking at the dress.

"Ok I will get these then." I say

I got the shoes and the dress. I was about to go the next store but Trish pulled me back.

"Hey I was about to go into that store." I tell her while pointing to the store.

"No, you're coming with me so I can do your hair and make-up."

"Why?" I ask her.

"Just because." She says

"Ok."

We get to my place and she gets to work. It takes her a while but I look great. I put my dress and shoes on when she's done.

"Wow I look amazing! Thanks Trish!" I say while giving her a hug.

"No problem. I got to go. See you tomorrow Ally!"

"Ok see you tomorrow." I say then I hear her leave.

I write in my book for ten minutes, then I hear a knock on the door.

"Trish if yo-" I was about to finish but she's not here.

I see a rose on the ground with a note.

_Follow the roses for a surprise!_

_-Austin xoxo_

**What did you think? Review! I might update tomorrow. **

**(1): I don't own "Marry You"**

**See you next time!**


	10. The Engagement part 2

**A/N: Wow thanks for all of those reviews! I want to give a shout out to my new friend Taylor charlie914, she's from Austin and Ally wiki. We were chatting one day and she said it was one of her dreams to talk to one of her favorite writers and she said she was by meaning me. That made my day and your guys reviews. Don't be afraid to review, I don't bite. Important author's note at the bottom! Double Update! Yay! Read on!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything mentioned in this story.**

Austin's POV

I left the first rose at her door step. I'm setting up the rest.

**Ally's POV**

I keep walking finding another rose. Wow this is a big surprise. I find another one.

_2. I know you look beautiful today because you always are._

Awww, how cute. I walk a few more steps finding another rose.

_3. I love how you're great with everyone you meet!_

I love him! And another one!

_4. I love the way you smile. And the way you giggle._

Amazing! Another one!

_5. Your sexy voice every day! ;)_

_6. The way you make pancakes._

_7. The way the music goes with your dancing._

_8. You're amazing with kids. I hope to have some with you one day._

_9. Your lips! I can kiss them all day._

_10. Your hands gracefully dance on the piano keys._

_11. The way you're so happy every day._

_12. The amazing things you write in your book all the time._

_13. Your tiny nose._

_14. When we're together the whole world goes away._

_14. A minute with you is better than nothing._

_15. We're better together._

_16. I can talk to you all day._

_17. Your singing makes me smile._

_18. It's not the same without you._

_19. You're the bright side to everyday._

_20. You look hot in everything you wear._

_21. I say I need to write a song just to spend time you._

_22. There are so many words to describe you_

_23. Let's go somewhere just you and me._

_24. I dream about you at night._

_25. I imagine the big house and the family we could have._

_26. Wonderful is your middle name._

_27. I have never loved someone as much as I love you._

_28. I can't think of my life without you._

_29. You never give up._

_30. Your perfect to me in so many ways._

_31. I'll be there when you need me._

_32. The sunshine falls on your face so perfectly._

_33. Your hugs are the best!_

_34. You're my everything._

_35. You're the reason I wake up, go to sleep, eat, and think every day._

Wow so many roses. All of them lead me to the park. I see the last rose a few feet away. I start walking towards it. I grab it but it doesn't feel like the rest. It's plastic.

_Look at the rose you have, it's the last. I will love you until this rose dies. Close your eyes for five seconds then open them._

I did what the note said. I open my eyes and I see Austin. There is a picnic set up and the sun is setting. It's beautiful.

"Oh my gosh Austin! This is amazing!" I say then jump into his arms.

"Thanks I planned everything myself." He said while returning the hug.

"Let's eat." He says showing me the food.

He made chicken and mashed potatoes. He's the best. And for dessert he made cake! He remembered my favorite, vanilla.

"Ok, I'm stuffed." I say while laying down.

"I know, I'm full too. Hey look at the stars." He says showing me the star he's looking at.

"I know they're beautiful." I say then he puts his arm around me.

"Hey want to hear a song I learned?" He asks while grabbing his guitar.

"You brought your guitar?"

"Yeah how else am I suppose to show you the song?" He said

"Ok let's hear it." I said while sitting up.

He started singing.

_It's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eye or is it this dancing jew?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you._

"I love the song!" I say

"Look over there!" He said while pointing to a bush.

"What, where is it? I don't get what you saw Austin." I said turning my head

I look back and see Austin on one knee. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Ally, I know we only have been on a few dates, and I love you. So I'm just going to say it." He said

"Ok." I said holding my hands together.

"Ally, will you marry me?" He said showing me the ring.

"Yes, of course. I would love to marry you!" I said jumping on him.

"So, soon to be Mrs. Moon, would you like to move in with me?" He asks me.

"I would love to, Austin." I said holding his hand.

"Wait I have an apartment and you have a house, what do we do?" He asks me.

"I give up my house and you give up your apartment, then we buy a house together." I said looking at him.

"That's why you're amazing you know that." He said then gave me a kiss.

**One week later**

I love Austin! We went looking for a house and we found the perfect one! It was a big house with five bedrooms and a huge backyard. We agreed on the five bedrooms because who knows what might happen? Today we were moving in.

"Ally where should I put this?" He asks me while he's holding a box.

"Just put it over there." I said pointing to the corner.

"Ok, there. Can we take a break?" He asks me then sitting on the couch.

"Yeah I need a break too." I said taking a seat next to him.

"I can't wait for the future." He said while stroking my hair.

"Me too!" I said kissing him.

**A/N: Love it? Review! I was thinking of doing a sequel? What do you think? I will have the summary up next time! See ya!**


	11. The Wedding!

**A/N: Hey! It's me! Ok some of you thought that was the last chapter of this story, but it isn't. This story is having a total of 10 chapters (not including the author's notes.) So today the wedding! Yay! The second to last chapter of One Happy Life. The last chapter of this story is going to leave you wanting more. (Me evilly laughing while rubbing my hands together. Lol XD) On with the story!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally. **

_**One year later…**_

**Ally's POV**

Today is the day of all days! My wedding day! I still can't believe it's here already! I have my dress on and I'm ready to go! Everyone who I invited came to my wedding. Trish, Dez, Nelson, Cassidy and her husband, **(1) **even Mindy came. I was so excited I'm ready!

"Ok you ready Ally Moon?" Trish came in saying.

"Yes I am!" I said looking in the mirror.

"Ok let's go!" She said while I was following her.

We walk up to the door, she goes in and I wait until the music starts to play. I wait there for a few minutes and then I hear the music play. It's time!

**Austin's POV**

I see Ally walk up in that beautiful dress. She never looked more gorgeous. I take her hands, and bring up to me.

The priest says all the stuff, it took a long time but it was a dream. **(I was too lazy to write all of that stuff.)**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said while closing the book.

I give her a long passion kiss, everyone starts clapping and cheering. We pull apart and look at each other.

"Ladies and gentleman, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Austin and Allyson Moon." He said.

We walk outside and everyone is cheering and clapping again. I pick Ally up and carry her to the limo bridal style.

"You know when I saw you coming to me, you never look so gorgeous." I tell her.

"And you never looked more handsome." She said then giving me a kiss.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She says. We get to place where the wedding reception is. I walk out first and I let out my hand.

"Let's go Mrs. Moon."

We go inside and it's magical. Lights everywhere, streamers, and a dj. There is a huge poster on the wall and it reads:

_Congrats to Mr. and Mrs. Austin and Ally Moon!_

Everyone is already here and they are clapping when we come in. We walk to our special table where Trish and Dez are. Right there, in the vase, is the last rose I gave to Ally before I proposed to her. The clapping cools down and the dj starts to talk.

"What's up people? Congrats to the new Moons!" He says into the microphone.

"Well let's get this party started and give the floor to the newlyweds Austin and Ally!" He says

I lead Ally to the dance floor and "Sparks Fly" by Taylor Swift. **(1)** She puts her arms around my neck and mine goes around her petite waist. We slowly move along to the music and put our foreheads together. We close our eyes and hum along to the song. A dream comes true. By the song slowly comes to an end the lights go up. Party songs starts to play and we are having a great time. Till…..

"What's sup cuz!?"? Says.

"Riker?!" I ask

"Yup, that's me! What's goin' on Austin?" He asks me then gives me a hug.

"Well I'm a married man now and to the most wonder girl in the world." I say then put my arm around Ally while giving her a kiss on her head.

"What about me, Austin?!"? asks

"Rydel!" I say while giving her a hug.

"That's the name. Ohh Austin, you're a grown man now." She says then gave a hug.

"I know where's Rocky, Ryland, and Ratliff?" I ask her.

"Look behind you then."? Says. I turn around and see Rocky, Ratliff, and Ryland.

"Hey guys" I say then give each one a hug.

"Wait, how did you guys get here?" I ask them.

"I sent them invitations." Trish tells me and Ally.

"Yeah, we got them a few days ago. Our flight flew in late and that's why we're here late." Ratliff told me.

"I wish my cousin was here." Ally says sadly. I put my arm around her and try to cheer her up. That's until….

"Ally!"? Says

"Vanessa!?" Ally asks. They both walk up to each other and hug.

"I can't believe you're here!" Ally says.

"Trish sent me the invitation and it got to me at last minute." Vanessa says

"I'm so happy you're here!" Ally says then hugs Vanessa one last hug.

"Well our family is all here so let's have a good night." I say then put my arm around Ally. Party music starts playing.

"Let's dance!" We all say at the same time.

We all have a great night and tomorrow is even better! Ally and I are going on our honeymoon! Hawaii here we come!

**A/N: Did ya like it? Love it? Review! Review! Review! Might update Monday. One more chapter now! Sequel title… Drum roll please … Adding Kids to Our Happy Life! Follow me so you can get an automatic email about the sequel! Until next time! I'm Minnieami11 aka Amy! **


	12. The Honeymoon!

**A/N: Yay! Update! Last chapter of my first story ever. It's like losing a child. But there's a sequel! I loved this story so much! And thanks to you guys you've made it better! Thanks for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! Thanks for all of your support thru out this whole story! This is for you guys! Now I present to you the finale chapter of One Happy Life.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally.**

Ally's POV

Today is my honeymoon with Austin!We just finished packing and now we are having breakfast. I went downstairs and started making eggs and bacon. I was cooking the bacon until I felt two arms wrap around me. I automatically knew who it was.

"So what's shakin bacon?" Austin asked me.

"Nothing much just cooking." I say while turning around.

"Well let's sizzle with the bacon then Mrs. Moon." He said then giving me a kiss. He spun me around even kissed a few times. Until we smelled some smoke.

"The food burned." I said. Then the smoke was out.

"Well we must have danced for a while because we have to be at the airport in thirty minutes." He said while looking at his watch.

"Let's go then." I said while drying my hands on a towel.

"The bags are in the car, let's go." He said while holding the door for me.

"Let's go." I said

We got there just on time. We ended up sleeping the whole ride to Hawaii. I woke up to the person telling us we are landing. We got off and went to our hotel.

"So what do you want to do first?" Austin asks me.

"Well let's order dinner and watch a movie." I say

"I like that." He agrees with me.

We order food, watch a good movie, and had an amazing night together.

_**The next day**_

"Ok so where do you want to go first?" Austin asks me. We are going around today.

"Let's go to that scuba diving place." I say.

"Yeah let's go do that." He said then grabbed my hand. We got in our rental car and drove to the place. When we got there, we got the stuff we and then went to the ocean shore.

"Ok ready, Ally?" Austin asks me.

"Yeah, let's do this!" I say then walked to the car. When we got there, it was a small place by the beach. We got out of the car and went inside.

"Hello, welcome to Snorkel Shack! **(1) **How may I help you?" The guy behind asked.

"Yeah, we want to go snorkeling please." Austin asked.

"Of course. Anyway my name Ryan. May I ask what the occasion is?" Ryan asked.

"We are having our honeymoon!" Austin said

"Congratulations! Ok, you have your swimsuits?" He asked

"Yup, right here." Austin said while holding up our beach bag.

"Fantastic! Well here are the things you need. Restrooms are right around the corner. And I will be in here if you have any problems or questions." Ryan said

We went to go change and I got into a yellow and pink bikini. I knew it was Austin's favorite. I got out and by surprise Austin got out at the same exact time. We put the snorkeling stuff on.

"Ok, on three?" Austin asked

"Yeah, one." I said

"Two."

"Three!" We said at the same time. We ran into the water, hand in hand, and started to look at the fish.

It was so beautiful. I couldn't imagine something more wonderful. I looked over at Austin, and he was amazed. We looked at each other and somehow started leaning in. In a second, our lips touched and it couldn't have been more perfect. We broke apart and looked at each other, then smiled. We continued looking around till it got a little boring. We got out and I started thinking. Did he plan all of this without telling me?

**Austin's POV**

Wow! That was going thru my mind. That kiss, wow, that kiss. It couldn't have been more perfect. I didn't plan any of this; we are just going where we want to go. We decided to leave and now we are going to a few stores. We started walking around, holding hands.

"Where do you want to go first, Mrs. Moon?" I ask her

"Let's just walk around, Mr. Moon." Ally said. I saw this little gift shop and I wanted to get Ally something.

"Hey Ally, let's go over there." I say while pointing to the little store, I lead her to.

"Ok, Austin" She said. We got inside, and I seriously saw her fall in love. Well she's already in love with me.

"Oh Austin, they look so pretty." She said while looking at the necklaces. I wanted to spoil my little Ally so I'm getting her a necklace. But that's when it hit me! The engraving in her engagement ring! How can I forget that!

"Hey Ally, can I see your engagement ring?" I ask her.

"Sure Austin." She sad then handing me the ring. And there it reads: _It's always been a love song. _I just had to show her.

"Ally, look at your engagement ring!" I tell her while showing her the ring.

"What is there something wrong with it?" She asks while rushing over to me.

"No, But there was something I forgot to show you." I say.

"What?" She asks me.

"Read this." I say while pointing to the words.

"It's always been a love song." She reads. Then she looked up at me then kissed me. I pull away after a minute.

"What was that for?" I ask her with a smile.

"Because that was really sweet of you." She says while smiling back.

"Well do you like anything here?" I ask

"Yeah, but you have to guess." She said with a flirty smile.

"Is it that blue painted sea shell necklace?" I ask while pointing to it.

"How did you know?" She asks.

"We're married now, I think I should know what you like and dislike by now." I say.

"Ok, anyways the necklace is like seventy- five dollars anyways." She tells me with a sad smile.

"Oh, well ok." I say

"I got to go use the bathroom, Austin. Be right back." She said

"Ok" I said. Then waited to see if she was gone. I go back to where the necklace is and bought it. I will surprise her at dinner tonight.

"Hey Austin, I'm back!" Ally says

"Hey Ally, want to go get dinner?" I ask

"Yeah, let's go." She says.

We go down to this little seafood restaurant. We just finished ordering and now I'm going to give Ally the necklace.

"Ally, can you turn around and close your eyes?" I ask

"Why?" She asks

"Please, just do it." I ask her.

"Ok." She says then does what I asked.

I put the necklace on her and she automatically opens her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, you got the necklace! Thank you Austin!" She says then gave me a hug.

We ate the food and it was really good! Now we are on our way to the hotel. We get there by ten and we are tired.

"Ok I am tired!" Ally says then yawns.

"Me too!" I agree

"I'm going to go change." She says while going into the bathroom. I change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. She comes out in shorts and a tank top.

"Good night kiss?" I ask.

"Of course." She says

She gave me a kiss but then with started making out. And my shirt went on the ground. Her shorts went somewhere. There are now clothes all around the room. Hormones were high and we wanted what we were doing. Good thing we didn't wake the people in the other rooms. Nothing is going to happen right?

_**Few months later**_

**Ally's POV**

There it was looking at me. I wish I had someone here, Austin was recording, Trish was at work, and Dez was being Dez. That little, thin white piece of plastic, I was looking at, read: 

I'm Pregnant

**A/N: Ok, that's it! Cliff-hanger ending! Well I'm writing the sequel so watch out for that! Again… here it is…. Adding Kids to Our Happy Life! The second book in the One Happy Life series! And that was the last chapter of One Happy Life. Bye! See you next time! **

**Minnieami11 (Amy) 3 **


End file.
